Nothing Has Changed
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: An unexpected visit from Amanda surprises Michael, as he was left alone in that house without his youngest daughter, Blake or his eight month old grandson to help clear everything up. (From Chapter Ten of Unforeseen Family. AU to Story Mode!)


**GirlGoneGamer, here! And somehow in my story,** _ **Unforeseen Family**_ **when Blake and Bobby left the De Santa's house to go see Dave and Steve at Bean Machine in Chapter Ten.**

 **What ever happened when Michael was left alone and somehow Amanda pays an unexpected visit? Well, here it is!**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blake De Santa and Bobby Neathery-De Santa is what I own for this one-shot! Hope everyone enjoy this!**

* * *

Nothing Has Changed

* * *

"Hey, Blake?" Michael called out, as he climbed down the stairs to reach the bottom of them and walked towards the living room area to see that his youngest daughter or his grandson wasn't nowhere to be seen. After getting off his phone call with Amanda, Michael did check the guest room where Blake could've been if she was changing out of her night clothes or getting something that Bobby needed, like a fresh diaper or clothes.

"Where are those two?" He thought to himself as everything was left the same in the living room area, except for the honeysuckle peach scented baby wipes and pale green satin trim fleece blanket on the coffee table.

Walking out of the living room area, Michael headed into the kitchen as he decided to pour himself a glass of whiskey after getting a clean glass from the sink. Once he made it back to the living room, he decided to light up a cigar as he missed smoking in his own house, knowing that he can't smoke around his grandson, which he clearly understands and takes it outside. But with Amanda around and over his shoulder yelling at him 24/7, he couldn't do whatever the fuck he wants too, even the smallest things that his wife always complain about can even start up an argument.

Then he heard the front door opening and closing, as he thought it was his youngest daughter, Blake who could have been outside on the lawn with her son, Bobby when they probably needed fresh air.

"Michael?"

And speak of the devil... His wife, Amanda who left him in his house along with kids came back.

"Amanda? What are you doin' here?" Michael questioned as he stood up from the white sectional couch with the cigar in his hand. "Where are the kids- Hey!" He started to question once more, before Amanda snatch the cigar out of his hand and putting it out, by dropping it into his glass of whiskey. "Thanks. I was gonna drink that. Since I needed a fuckin' break." He said sarcastically.

"A break from what, Michael?" Amanda questioned. "From being with me and our kids? What the hell have you been doing while I've been gone?" She questioned once more angrily.

"I've been okay. Does that answer your question?" Michael responded before walking into the kitchen, leaving Amanda behind in the living room to get himself another glass of whiskey. "What?" He questioned while pouring his second glass of whiskey.

"You're not alone here. That prostitute or stripper has been staying over here at this house, doesn't she?" Amanda questioned. "And she brought her fucking baby in here, and slept in my fucking bed."

"Oh so you wanna go there, huh? She ain't a prostitute or stripper, Amanda." Michael answered with a hint of anger. "I let her stay in this house, cause one of her relatives are gone for a while. She didn't want to stay in her apartment alone with her son." He explained before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Okay…" Amanda said, not believing a word what Michael just told her. "Then what about your car? Whose truck is that?" She questioned referring to the black Bravado Bison in the driveway.

"If you must know, my car was stolen on the day you left me here in this house. Jimmy, that little shit taken my car that I've paid for and even some of my money, like you did and even stolen my credit card." Michael answered. "As a matter of fact, I have it back, thanks to the woman who you've decided to call a stripper or prostitute and." He explained, before pulling out his cobalt blue colored credit card from out his back pocket of his blue jeans. "And besides, you know who she is, Amanda." He said, after placing back into the pocket.

"I don't fucking know her or her name, you ass." Amanda retorted. "Why should I believe in anything you are telling me, Michael? You might have been hiding this away from me and decided to sleep with her. And on top of that, you've been taking care of her baby. Is that baby even yours?!" She explained, before shouting the last part. "We have kids, Michael!"

"Why the fuck would I have another kid after what we've been through in the past 20 fuckin' years? Did you ever ask me, Amanda? About how I felt when you had our kids?" Michael started asking questions, slowly showing his anger at a time after placing down his whiskey glass. "What about the pain I went through breakin' my fuckin' back to support you and the kids? Okay, what about the pain I went through raisin' Tracey and Jimmy when you needed time to heal after when you had 20 fuckin' of those 'stitches' to dissolve?"

"You want to go there, asshole?" Amanda retorted. "I was the one raising my kids, Michael. It's always my fault for taking care of them. No, it's you! You always cares about yourself and having your head up in the cloud, not caring about the next World War coming! It's always you, and that woman and that fucking affair kid."

"You know what? Since you've keep calling her that, why don't you fuckin' meet her and the baby?" Michael suggested. "She's probably upstairs, covering up the baby's ears, 'cause of us."

"Bullshit!" Amanda snarled.

"Let's go, Manda. I ain't got all day to scream at you." Michael said, walking out of the kitchen and Amanda rolled her blue eyes, as she followed him. As they climb up the stairs, Michael headed towards the guest room once Amanda finally catch up with him. "She's in this room with her baby." He stated, before opening the guest room door to show the inside of the room.

Blake or Bobby weren't inside the guest room, as the bed was fixed by the dark haired teen with red streaks and the baby bag, including Blake's duffel bag were on the floor, next to the bed.

"So, where is she, Michael?" Amanda questioned. "She's not in her or that kid of yours."

"She was just in here, taking care of the little guy." Michael stated, before closing the door as Amanda already left him upstairs, until he heard loud crashes coming from downstairs. Once he quickly climb down the stairs, Michael saw Amanda who already taken apart Bobby's jungle theme baby bouncer by throwing it. "What the fuck are you doin' now?!" He questioned angrily.

"Did you pay this, Michael?" Amanda questioned angrily, referring to the baby jumper before grabbing the baby wipes and thrown it at him. "I bet you gave her _our money_ from out of _our fucking account_ to support her and your son!" She explained before heading into the kitchen and noticed Bobby's baby puree and snacks on the counter. "Did you pay for her to make sure that baby was fed? Making sure he had diaper and clothes on his back?" She questioned as she removing the plastic top and removable seal from off the banana, apple and strawberry puree with lil' bits. "You did that to me, and you've done that to her!" She shouted after throwing it towards Michael as he ducked down to avoid being splattered.

"Hey, cut that shit out, she'd payed for that with her own money!" Michael retorted, after standing back up again. Amanda didn't listen to every word that her husband said as she decide to throw another one that was carrot puree.

"What does she have that I don't have, asshole?" Amanda questioned angrily. "She make money by stripping. I used to do that, Michael, until you've got me pregnant with Tracey! And yet she's back to it." She explained, throwing a chicken noodle dinner baby puree at Michael once more, before opening one of the containers of blueberry baby cereal puffs and spilling them on the floor. "How could you choose her over me?!" She questioned once more, before throwing an apple and blueberry puree at Michael and he ducked down as it splattered on the refrigerator door. "You know what? You can fuck whoever you want, but keep that short stripper and her baby away me and our kids. Enjoy your fucking life with her and that fucking affair kid of yours, Michael Townley." She finished, before storming out of the kitchen and leaving Michael alone in the house.

Once hearing the green frosted front doors slammed closed and the sound of the red Sentinel convertible rumbling to life, Michael look back at the multiple baby food stains on the cabinets, floor and the refrigerator door. Amanda truly made another mess out of anger, after when she and kids left him in the mansion home in Rockford Hills to be with Fabian.

Michael walked over towards the counter near the sink as he lifted up the whiskey glass and stare at the brownish yellow liquid swirling around the glass. As he stared at it for a few seconds with his blue eyes, he can feel his anger resurfacing as he gripped onto the whiskey glass before throwing it to a wall, shattering the glass all over and spilling the whiskey as well.

He stood there for a moment as he tried to calm down after what happened. He wish he could have held Amanda that 'the stripper' happens to be Blake who he left behind in Ludendorff and came back into his life after surprising him with his first grandson, Bobby.

But, nothing has changed between them.

Having his hands on the middle counter, Michael stood there in silence until he heard one of the green frosted glass doors opening and closing quietly, knowing that Blake snuck out with Bobby to go do something without telling him.

* * *

 **Well, this is the best I can do for this one-shot.**

 **But I am going to make a part 2 of it, if Blake was around with Bobb and was inside the house when it happen, if anybody wishes for that to happen.**

 **Well, you can say this was my second Michael and Amanda fanfic, along with** _ **Nightmare on De Santa Street**_ **.**

 **Don't forget to check out the original story which is called** _ **Sweet and Deadly**_ **! And the alternate universe story that has Blake's son and Michael's grandson couldn't answer the story is called** _ **Unforeseen Family**_ **!**


End file.
